Une belle après midi
by bluemaria34
Summary: Quinze minute dans la vie de Santana et Brittany. Fluff ! One shot !


**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous, voici mon deuxième one shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par contre, je préviens : fluff ! Fluff ! Fluff !

**Malheureusement, Glee ne m'appartient pas. En revanche je possède de merveilleuses cernes.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elle fait claquer mon prénom sur ses lèvres. Le coupe, l'examine.<p>

« San-ta-na. »

Et me demande d'où ça vient. Je lui parle de Carlos Santana dont mon père est un grand fan. Mais elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agit. Je lui dit que c'est pas grave du moment que mon prénom lui plait. Elle sourie. J'embrasse ses paupières.

La douce lumière d'une fin d'après midi d'été qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre de la chambre de Brittany, rend l'ambiance complètement magique.

Assises, l'une en face de l'autre sur son lit, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et du bout des doigts caresse la peau de mon visage. Un léger sourire est figé sur sa bouche alors qu'elle effleure l'arrête de mon nez puis la ligne de ma mâchoire.

« Est ce que tu as peur des fois ? » me demande t'elle sans cesser la promenade de ses doigts.

« Oui ça m'arrive », je répond en embrassant sa paume quand elle passe près de mes lèvres.

« Et tu as peur de quoi ?»

Surprise par la question, je prend quelques secondes avant de savoir quoi répondre.

« Euh ...J'ai peur quand je suis seule chez moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je devrais avoir l'habitude, mais j'ai toujours la trouille qu'un mec rentre dans la maison. Tu te rappel la dernière fois, quand je t'ai appelé vers deux heures du matin, je m'étais enfermé dans mon placard parce que j'étais sur d'avoir entendu du bruit dans la salon? »

Elle rigole a ce souvenir.

« Ah oui, après j'ai du aller te chercher parce que tu faisais une crise de panique. En faite tu avais juste complètement oublié d'éteindre la télé, et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour la plus stupide des deux ...» dit elle en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Elle sourie alors que je fais semblant de bouder et me regarde avec tendresse. Je poses mes mains sur ses genoux et profitent simplement du contact de ma peau contre la sienne. Elle ferme doucement les yeux.

« Mais j'ai plus que tout peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal, que tu sois triste ou juste tu sais... loin de moi.»

Elle ouvre ses yeux avec surprise et je sais qu'à ce moment précis, elle analyse et enregistre tout ce que je viens de dire.

« Pourquoi as tu peur pour moi ? » dit elle en se rapprochant de moi, pour que nos genoux se touchent, de la curiosité non dissimulée dans les yeux.

« Parce que tu es ce que la vie a créer de plus beau et de plus merveilleux. Et parce que je t'aime terriblement. » Je lui dit en souriant.

Elle rigole, rougit un peu et se penche pour m'embrasser.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si fleur bleu, à t'entendre j'ai presque l'impression que tu dis ça pour coucher avec moi » murmure t'elle contre mes lèvres en se moquant un peu.

Je lève un sourcil et fait semblant d'être complètement offusqué. Elle rigole plus fort et mon cœur se gonfle de joie.

-« Je sais que tu adores quand je suis comme ça, ne mens pas! » Je lui dit un immense sourire aux lèvres et commence a lui sauter dessus en lui chatouillant le ventre. Elle s'éclaffe de rire et tombe en arrière. A califourchon sur elle, mes mains partout sur son corps, je lances : « Ca t'apprendras a te moquer ! » Elle rigole de plus en plus et me supplie d'arrêter entre deux éclats de rire. Je continue encore un peu et profite de l'emprise que j'ai sur elle. Elle se tortille sous moi, essayant de se débattre. Je rigole aussi et après quelques secondes, décide d'être clémente et de la laisser respirer. Je pose mes mains de par et d'autre de son visage et la regarde, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, ses yeux complètement pétillants et ses joues rouges d'excitations. Soudain son sourire faiblit un peu et elle accroche ses yeux aux miens.

« Je t'aime aussi. » me dit elle avec un sérieux irréprochable.

Je sourie et me penche pour l'embrasser, elle enroule ses bras autour de moi et m'attire contre elle alors que nos lèvres se touchent. Elle descend ses mains et les poses sur mes fesses, je rigole un peu et embrasse son cou puis remonte jusqu'aux oreilles et lui mordille son lobe.

« San … » gémit elle doucement.

Je descend embrasser sa poitrine. Elle respire de plus en plus fort et je remonte mon visage vers le siens avant de lui murmurer :

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour coucher avec toi. Tu es folle de moi… » je dis avec un sourire narquois sur mon visage.

Elle rigole et me frappe doucement l'épaule, avant d'écraser avec passion ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Je sourie et l'embrasse en retour.

Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma poche est assez grande pour accueillir des centaines de review, alors n'hésitez pas ! <strong>


End file.
